


Captive Prince

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [51]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Gratuitous Friendship, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is taken prisoner and has to wait for rescue, but of <i>course</i> he has to piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I have written two stories about Takumi and his retainers today, and that one of them was piss. I am trash, pure trash.  
> 

The first time Takumi was taken hostage, he felt like a complete idiot. He should have been able to see the trap coming, and he should have been able to fight his way out, but he hadn't done either, and now he was trapped and without weapons, with no idea how he was going to get out of here. His only hope was to wait for rescue, which meant hoping that Hinata and Oboro could figure out where he had been taken, and that, if they could not rescue him on their own, that they would be able to get reinforcements quickly enough.

It wasn't a surprise that he was a desirable target; any member of the Hoshidan royal family would be, but he had never thought anyone would be stupid enough to target him when his skills on the battlefield were so well known. But then, he had been captured anyway, so who was the real stupid one in the situation? He really felt like _such_ an idiot, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it now but sit and wait.

After a few moments, however, he felt a small pang in his lower abdomen and mentally cursed himself. Of course he would only just now realize that he hadn't relieved himself in quite some time, and of course only just now would that need make itself known to him. He wasn't going to let it get to him, though, and he pushed it out of mind, telling himself that it was nothing worth worrying about right now.

That remained true, for a time. A slight discomfort like that could be ignored, even with such little to do to take his mind off of it, but it did not remain a slight discomfort, and when he felt the pangs coming more frequently, he groaned. Under normal circumstances, this would be the point where he would go off to relieve himself, but because there were not normal circumstances, he would have to wait. The thought of pissing in the corner of his cell occurred to him, but he was a prince, and he would not be caught dead doing something like that. He couldn't imagine what would be said about him if word somehow got out.

And besides, just because this would be the point where he would go if he had the luxury did not mean that he couldn't hold it for longer. He was more than just a prince, and there had been situations on the battlefield where he had had to wait well beyond this point. It had never gotten to be so bad that he had lost control, and even if he had had a few close calls in the past, he had been young then. He was confident that he would be strong enough to last until help arrived, and past that if there was a battle upon his escape.

Nodding to himself, Takumi decided to pass the time by thinking about the potential battles he might have to face afterward. If he was not given a weapon upon being rescued, he would have to focus on avoiding attacks and aiding his allies in other ways, and if he was given one, there was no telling what it would be. He was just beginning to imagine himself trying out weapons he had nearly no experience with when his bladder gave such a sharp spasm that he actually gasped.

This was getting very bad, very quickly, and he clenched a fist. His bladder was aching by now, but he couldn't allow himself to let it get beyond a point he could manage. No matter how desperate he became, he would have to hold it for a while yet; there was simply no other option. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself, because no matter what happened, there was no way in hell that he was going to let his bladder defeat him. He could only take so many humiliations in one day, after all, and being captured was more than enough.

Once again, he managed to regain his confidence, but only for a short time, and then he was overcome with pain from his bladder again. There was a constant throbbing due to the fact that it was much fuller than he normally allowed, and even for all his insistence that he had suffered through worse, he was beginning to have his doubts. Takumi needed to get out of here quickly, or else there would be no choice for him but to do the unthinkable and actually piss in his cell.

Whatever the case, sitting down was adding too much pressure to his bladder, and he slowly stood up, wincing a bit as he did, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. It was getting so bad that he could hardly stand it, and he made a quiet noise of frustration. He really, really needed to piss, and he really wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this. Takumi hesitated before crossing his legs, hoping that nobody would ever see how low his desperation had caused him to sink.

He could not even stand still, squirming pathetically and praying that he would be able to get this back under control before he was rescued or before one of his captors came to speak with him. It would just be too much for him if he had to share this humiliation with anyone else, especially when he was already feeling so stupid for being taken captive in the first place. He bounced up and down at the knee, his bladder's throbbing only growing worse even as he did what he could to slow it down.

But there was nothing that could be done, and he felt himself begin to panic. So many times, he felt as if he were going to lose control at any second, and did what he could to stop that, tensing up as much as he could and putting forth all of his effort into just holding it for a little while longer. His bladder hurt so badly that he felt as though he could cry, not that he would allow himself to.

He grabbed himself through his clothes for a moment, just to stop what he felt like was going to be a leak, but when he removed his hand, it did not take long for him to be overcome with the same feeling, and his hand was between his legs again. It was the single most humiliating thing he could think of to do, but it made him feel just a little bit more stable, and he was willing to do anything to get this back under control. But the longer he tried, the more it seemed like this was entirely out of his control, and when he found himself using both hands, he knew that he had no choice.

Takumi knew that he was going to piss himself if he didn't do something about this, and that meant that he was going to have to give in and do it here, in his cell. He was trembling from his desperation and in so much pain that he could not even bring himself to care about how humiliating it was, just so that he would be able to relieve himself at last. And he had been so distracted by his own need and by convincing himself that he would have to do that that he did not hear anything to alert him that he wasn't alone, and so that was how Oboro and Hinata caught him doubled over, with both hands between his legs.

They both came running at his cell, yelling for him before stopping short and falling silent when they saw the state he was in, neither one knowing exactly how to address the situation. Takumi looked up at them in horror, the realization dawning on him that this was the absolute worst outcome for the situation. Not only had somebody seen him at his most vulnerable moment, but it was the two people he spent the most time with, two people who idolized him, but would probably not anymore.

“What's wrong?” Hinata blurted out, his flushed cheeks giving away the fact that he knew, he just didn't know what to say.

“Don't be an idiot! Isn't it obvious that...” Oboro trailed off, blushing as she realized she would not be doing Takumi any favors to say it out loud. “A-anyway, we'll get you out of there in no time!”

He wanted to tell them not to bother, to just go away for a minute and give him some privacy because there was no way in hell that he would be able to make it until they had found a way to destroy the lock, but words failed him and all that came out of his mouth was a strangled, broken whimper as he finally reached his limit. His hands dropped to his sides, and he looked away from them to hide the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

His bladder had been stretched beyond normal capacity, and though the hot piss rushed out of him quickly, soaking through his clothing completely, it went on for nearly a full minute. The hiss of liquid hitting the floor echoed through the prison, made all the more loud by the fact that no one was saying a word. A puddle began to spread at his feet, and by the time the stream trickled to a stop, it had spread quite a bit, and was honestly impressive in size. There was a dull ache from his sore bladder to remind him that just a moment ago, he had been holding all of that in, and he was surprised that he had even been able to contain so much.

It really wasn't any surprise that it had had to come out, but that did not make it any less horrifying that it had happened, and in front of Hinata and Oboro and no less. He never wanted to face them again, for the rest of his natural life, but there they were, a few feet away and staring at him in disbelief. When he did look up at them, they both looked away, as if trying to give him some privacy, something that would have been a lot more useful _before_ he had pissed himself.

“I...I'm sorry you had to see that,” he said at last, not sure how he was supposed to approach this. “I'm sure that was very...uncomfortable for the both of you. I shouldn't have disgraced myself like that, and to think that a member of the royal family would...would...” He blinked back tears, his voice wavering.

“Oh, no, no,” said Hinata, waving a hand like it was nothing. He was still blushing furiously, however. “No, it's not your fault! You were trapped here for a really long time, and we should have gotten here way sooner!”

“Exactly,” agreed Oboro, her tone just a little too bright. Of course, she was still blushing as well, and it was clear that they were both hiding their own embarrassment to try and cheer him up. “If we had gotten here sooner this never would have happened, and it's not your fault at all.”

“I don't know how you made it this long, even,” Hinata went on. “I mean, I probably would have-”

“Cut it out!” she interrupted, her face reddening even more. “Nobody needs to hear that, okay?” They went on like this for a little bit longer, both insisting that it was fine, that it wasn't his fault, that this didn't change their opinion of him and that he was still so cool, that they both wished they could have done something more, and Takumi stood there, his soaked clothes going cold.

He was still so humiliated that he could hardly stand it, and he doubted he would ever truly get over the humiliation he had faced, and he was still  _incredibly_ uncomfortable to be standing in a puddle he had made while his retainers rambled on in front of him, but he couldn't deny that their words did make him feel a bit better. They got to work at the lock, and he mumbled his thanks, hoping that they knew that he was thanking them for more than just the rescue.

Finally, he was free, and even if it was a little late, it was better late than never and he was still glad to be making his way home safely. And he was grateful, at the very least, that his clothes were dark, and that by the time he had made it home, he would have dried enough that any remaining evidence of the incident would not be visible to anyone who didn't know to look for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA I SHOULD WRITE HINATA OMO  
> NO I SHOULDN'T  
> HANNAH STOP BEING TRASH


End file.
